


When I'm With You

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook can't stop thinking about Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song When I'm With You by Westlife.
> 
> Thanks to mellowdee and mmmfelicious for the beta.

Cook can't stop thinking about Kris. He's been thinking about him ever since he found out that Kris was leaving. Everything just seems wrong without Kris by his side and the photograph on his dresser isn't enough. 

He just wishes that Kris had let him go with him. It's not like he can't write songs in Asia. Still though, he understands why he can't go. They're not _out_ yet; Kris is still publicly with Katy. For all intents and purposes, they barely even know each other. 

So here he is, all alone, and it feels like the walls are closing in on him, his heart filled with loneliness, and he can't wait for Kris to come back home.

**The End**


End file.
